The present invention pertains to mops and more particularly to mop headbands.
Mop headbands are used to bundle mop yarns into an efficient useful unit throughout the life of the mop unit. In certain applications, the mop unit is configured to be removably connected to a suitable mop handle. This facilitates removal for mop head laundering, transferring between different mop heads for different cleaning applications and the like. Mop heads can be configured to be grasped by a suitable mop handle attachment mechanism such as a gripper vise or other mechanism. These vise-like gripper mechanisms typically contact the mop head band in a manner that maximizes use of the associated mop yarns or other floor contacting cleaning mechanisms. Certain mop handle attachment mechanisms such as gripper vises do not adequately center or connect to the mop head band. This can compromise cleaning effectiveness and/or ergonomic efficiency and/or mop head lifespan. It would be desirable to provide a mop head that could provide increases in one or more of these areas. It would also be desirable to provide a device that could improve mop performance.